


The New Moon

by Rubyya



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Rosh Chodesh | Jewish New Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Max is being dragged to spirit party. He is not amused.
Relationships: Doorman & Isaac O'Connor, Isaac O'Connor & Maxwell Puckett, Isaac O'Connor/Maxwell Puckett
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Max was not excited about going to a spirit festival. One, he’d had to sneak out in the middle of the night. Two, he’d had to dress up nicely, which meant a suit. Three, he didn’t get to complain about everything with Isaac due to him having some sort of religious obligations. Said he had to go to some Rosh Chodesh service that happened every new moon, same time as the festival. What Isaac was doing at two am Max didn’t know, but he had learned by now not to question the things Isaac did.

As it was, Max was walking through the forest at two in the morning dressed in a suit while Isabel and Ed talked over each other in attempting to explain the festival, which was simply background noise. Slowly the woods seemed to thin until there was a large clearing in which spirits of all shapes and sizes roamed, with a few humans scattered in. Isabel and Ed immediately shot off into the middle of the clearing, where something resembling dancing was going on while Mr. Spender went off to a group of other adults, leaving Max to fend for himself. 

With a sigh, Max went to find a tree on the outskirts to lean against until someone told him it was time to head home. The only spot not taken up by numerous others was next to an almost human-like spirit. She looked to be made of pure white spectral energy, with a dress that seemed to flow in the wind and long hair down to her back. They seemed unbothered by the space around them, and stared at the dancers. Max almost wanted to call it a hopeful look. It didn’t take a genius to figure out the spirit wanted to dance, and Max mentally sighed.

“May I have this dance?” he asked, holding out a hand.

This seemed to startle the spirit, the indentations of where her eyes would be if she was human widening. Carefully she reached out her hand as well and took Max’s, the two of them moving to the dance floor. By the way she moved she knew how to dance, which was a good thing, as Max had no idea. It began almost formal like, but by the end of it they were practically twirling each other in circles faster and faster. The spirit seemed to be having the time of her life and Max couldn’t help but smile. Her laughter rang out even louder when they finally tripped over each other and ended up in a pile on the ground.

“We should get out of the way of everyone actually trying to dance,” Max said, helping the spirit up, who still seemed to be grinning.

She nodded as the two of them made their way to the sidelines once more, spirits and humans alike moving out of her way. Her smile became more forced when she saw what they were doing. She didn’t say anything though, just kept her back straight and leaned against a tree once more. Max stayed silent as well, until a thought crossed his mind.

“I hope it’s not too rude to ask,” he started, “but what kind of spirit are you? You look almost human.”

The spirit seemed to find the question hilarious, and burst into giggles, almost bending in two. Her chest seemed to be heaving, as if she needed to breathe. Eventually she seemed to regain her breath, reaching her hands to Max’s head. She gave his forehead a gentle kiss before pulling away, letting the glow of her spectral energy fade. Now stood Isaac in front of him, light blue spectral energy playing around his form.

“I’m just as human as you, Max,” he said, before letting the white swirl around him once more as he made his way into the crowd.

Max couldn’t stop the blush that came to his mind when he realized the moments he had shared with the spirit. It was at that exact moment Isabel and Ed decided to come over.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden amongst the trees stood Doorman and Nin, her shadows making sure none saw them. Isaac had asked them to come to a festival, said no one would be able to tell who they were because of all the spirits around. It had taken a while, but eventually Doorman decided to go, for a few minutes at least. Nin only came along with them to make sure nothing went wrong. Doorman would have thought Isaac would be easy to spot. There weren’t that many humans at the festival, and even less children. He couldn’t be found though.

Doorman saw the arrival of the sunglasses spectral and the other kids, whom he assumed were Isabel and Ed, as Max was also there. Not a sign of the ginger near them, nor when they spread out. Doorman watched as Max danced with the spirit princess, unfazed by the power radiating around her. He couldn’t see much of their exchange as the two moved towards the dance floor, but the princess seemed to be smiling, and that in turn made Doorman smile. 

He didn’t know the princess, most spirits didn’t, but he’d heard that she was eternally sad. From the trees he had seen the downtrodden look of her body, could almost hear the sighs escaping from her lips. Yet when Max had taken her hand they disappeared and were replaced with a smile too big for her face and a laugh that lit up the festival. 

It wasn’t until she and Max were leaving the dance floor that Doorman had stayed for much longer than he had intended, transfixed on the princess. A quick look beside him confirmed Nin hadn’t realized either. Shaking their heads a little, the two shared a look and started on their way back home. They only got a couple hundred feet before a twig snapped near them, signifying another presence. The two spirits spun around quickly, before realizing it was the spirit princess in front of them.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t get to show you what’s really great about the festival,” she said, looking down, “I got carried away with Max and forgot to look for you.”

“Please don’t worry about people like us, princess,” Doorman replied.

The princess looked up in shock, and made an oh with her mouth, as if she had forgotten something. Slowly the spectral energy drained from the spirit, revealing a human underneath.

“I forgot I had that up,” Isaac admitted, “I understand why you’re leaving, but I really do hope you’ll come again. Who knows, maybe you’ll meet some interesting spirits.”

With a quick wave, the spectral energy ate up Isaac once more as he ran back to the party, leaving Doorman and Nin with their mouths open.


End file.
